Retour à la vie
by Suoh
Summary: Naruto revient après un entraînement intensif.


Dans une maison surplombant un petit village, un jeune homme de vingt ans, les cheveux blonds lui arrivant aux fesses se leva. Il s'habilla d'un pantalon noir, d'un t-shirt sans manches noirs assez moulant et d'un blouson noir avec un fourrure blanche autour de la capuche. Il alla rejoindre un homme dans la soixantaine aux longs cheveux blancs pour son entraînement journalier. En arrivant devant la maison, il alla saluer l'homme.

Bonjour Jiraya-sensei !

Bonjour Naruto-kun.

Qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui ?

Surprise ! Mais tu devrais remettre ça !

Jiraya sortit un bandeau de ninja et le tendit au jeune homme.

Vous voulez dire que l'on rentre à Konoha ?

Et oui ! Ton entraînement est terminé. Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, tu me surpasses et tu surpasses aussi Tsunade et Orochimaru.

Vous croyez sensei ?

J'en suis même certain !

Un léger sourire illumina le visage de Naruto qui accrocha son bandeau autour de son bras droit.

Allons préparer nos affaires ! Le voyage de retour va être long.

Les deux hommes vidèrent la maison et reprirent leur route vers leur village. Trois mois après leur départ, les portes de Konoha étaient en vue.

Et dire que ça fait sept ans que nous sommes partis !

Le temps passe vite en effet !

Naruto et Jiraya arrivèrent devant les portes et les deux ninjas de garde vinrent à leur rencontre.

Votre identité et que venez vous faire à Konoha ?

Je sais que ça fait sept ans que je ne suis pas revenu mais de là à m'oublier …

Le ninja releva la tête vers l'homme et le reconnu tout de suite.

Je vous demande pardon Jiraya-sama. Vous pouvez entrer.

Le deuxième ninja regardait Naruto avec instance. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui avec un regard froid.

Je peux vous aider ?

Non. Vous me rappeliez juste une personne que j'ai connu.

Sans un mot de plus, Naruto et Jiraya entrèrent dans Konoha et se rendirent chez l' Hokage. En passant devant le portrait des Hokages, Naruto vit que le portrait de Tsunade avait été rajouté.

Jiraya-sensei ! Vous ne regrettez pas de ne pas avoir votre visage parmi celui de ces grands ninjas ?

Tu sais Naruto, le métier d' Hokage n'est pas fait pour moi ! Trop de travail et pas assez de jolies filles.

Naruto se permit de sourire à la phrase de son maître. Il arrivèrent enfin au bureau de l' Hokage. Ils se firent annoncer comme deux ninjas de Konoha venus de très loin. Sur le moment Tsunade n'avait pas fait le rapprochement et quand les deux ninjas étaient rentrés dans le bureau, elle en fut tellement heureuse qu'elle courut prendre Jiraya dans ses bras. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Naruto vit Jiraya rougir.

Ca me fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir ! La vie à Konoha n'était plus pareil sans vous !

Je peux t'assurer que tu nous a manqué aussi Tsunade-chan !

C'est vrai Tsunade-sama !

Tsunade fut frappée par le fait qu'il l'ai appelée Tsunade-sama et pas par un de ses traditionnels surnoms. Puis elle se mit à le détailler du regard.

Tu as tellement changé Naruto-kun ! Tu es devenu un beau et grand jeune homme. Tu as mûrit aussi !

Il fallait bien que je grandisse un jour Hokage-sama.

Elle lui fit un sourire avant de se tourner vers Jiraya.

Comment c'est passé son entraînement ?

Bien mieux que ce que je ne pensais !

Il a bien progressé ?

Je dirais qu'il a le niveau de Yondaime sans utiliser le chakra de Kyubi.

Tsunade tourna un regard incrédule vers le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la conversation.

Tu serais prêt à faire tes preuves ?

Bien sûr Hokage-sama.

Jiraya ! Tu serait prêt à l'affronter ?

Je suis même sûr qu'il pourrait nous battre tout les deux dans un combat.

C'est ce que nous allons voir ! Rendez-vous dans deux heures dans l'arène.

Nous y serons Tsunade-chan !

Après avoir salué l' Hokage, ils sortirent de son bureau. Une fois dehors, Jiraya se tourna vers Naruto.

Alors qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Que diriez-vous d'aller manger des ramens ?

C'est un excellente idée.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant et Naruto eu un pincement au cœur quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était plus son vieil ami qui tenait le restaurant. Les deux heures passèrent vite, trop vite au goût de Naruto. Quand ils sortirent du restaurant, ils trouvèrent les rues désertes et le cuistot se dépêcha de fermer. Cela inquiéta un peu Naruto mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça, stressé par son combat à venir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'arène, ils virent que tout les habitants de Konoha y étaient réunis. Jiraya alla rejoindre Tsunade et ils se mirent à parler alors que Naruto attendait un peu plus loin, les mains dans les poches en regardant dans les tribunes si il voyait l'un de ses anciens amis. Jiraya revint vers Naruto.

Voilà comment ça va se dérouler. Il y aura trois manches. La première, tu te battras contre cinq Jounins, la deuxième, tu te battras contre trois Anbus et enfin tu te battras contre nous.

D'accord Jiraya-sensei.

Les deux premières manches se déroulèrent sans problème et assez rapidement. Quand vint le tour de la troisième, tout le monde croyait qu'il était fichu. Il se battait quand même contre l' Hokage et l'un des Sannin légendaire. Tout le monde se mit en position de combat et comme pour les combats précédents, Naruto attendit que l'adversaire attaque. Il n'eu pas à attendre longtemps car ses deux adversaires se jetèrent sur lui enchaînant coups de poings et de pieds à une vitesse impressionnante pourtant Naruto les contrait tous. Tsunade recula et créa une centaine de clones suivit de Jiraya. Naruto les imita et en créer un millier. Le combat continua ainsi sans que Naruto ne montre la moindre trace de fatigue. Une heure plus tard, il ne restait plus que Jiraya et Naruto face à face, Tsunade aillant été assommée par l'un des clones de Naruto. Les deux hommes se firent face et utilisèrent le rasengan au même moment. Le contacte des deux boules de chakra créa une énorme explosion. Quand la fumée se dissipa, Naruto et Jiraya était l'un en face de l'autre puis, après un sourire à son élève, Jiraya tomba au sol inconscient. Naruto baissa les yeux vers son corps et vit que ses vêtements étaient déchirés et qu'il avait plusieurs entailles plus ou moins profondes sur tout le corps. Il fit alors appelle au chakra de Kyubi qui les guérit toutes. C'est à ce moment que des murmures se levèrent parmi les villageois et que Naruto su qu'il avait été reconnu. Il entendit alors un cri derrière lui.

Naruto-kun !

Il se retourna et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux roses sauter des tribunes, courir vers lui et lui sauter au cou avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.


End file.
